


Apologies

by roscoesantangelo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just a little rambly nice fic, Probably super cheesy and lame but whatevs, considering everything going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscoesantangelo/pseuds/roscoesantangelo
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote based on how everyone's been feeling with Gina lately. Amy finally gets fed up with her behaviour and snaps, and Gina realizes she could stand to be a nicer friend.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to allmylovesatonce for proofreading for me! And to Popstar for inspiring me to realize Gina needed her Conner4Real moment to become a better friend.

               It finally happens after Gina decides to prank everyone by putting cement in their drinks. Again.

               Most of the squad just shrugs it off. They’re used to Gina’s pranks by now, even though they wish she would stop. Jake thinks Rosa might do something—if anyone would, he’d expect it’d be her—but even she seems to ignore it for the most part. Though he does think he sees her crouched by Gina’s desk later, holding something that resembles a spider.

               But while most of the squad just moves on, when the prank gets to Amy, she finally explodes.

               Jake’s sitting at his desk when it happens, and turns in fear when he hears the sound of a mug being smashed. His hand is halfway to his gun when he realizes it’s Amy who smashed the mug, and she’s looking at Gina in anger.

               “What the _Hell_ , Gina?” Amy asks. She’s practically screaming, and Jake wonders if he should go over.

               “You just drank cement!” Gina replies. She’s still filming, having barely even flinched at Amy’s reaction.

               “You already did this prank! And it was stupid enough the first time! What is the purpose of this?”

               “It’s funny,” Gina tells her simply.

               “No, it’s _not_. And it’s not how you treat your friends!”

               “Uh… yes it is, Amy.”

               “ _No_ , Gina, it’s _not_! I’m sick and tired of you thinking that this is okay, that you can treat us so poorly! You can’t! We’re not just going to put up with whatever you want! Friends can make jokes about each other, and prank each other, yes, but this is _too far_. It’s _all the time,_ and you’re the only one who thinks it’s funny! And I’m not going to be your friend anymore if you keep doing this! Even though sometimes I wonder if we even _are_ friends!”

               Gina seems to consider this. Jake half expects her to say “we’re not”, but Amy starts to walk away before Gina gets the chance. “Wait, where are you going?”

               “I told you, I’m done with this shit.”

               “You can’t just leave.”

               “What do you even need me for, Gina? To make fun of my interests? To make me drink more cement? Because I’m _done with that_.”

               Gina opens her mouth to respond, but Amy cuts her off. “No, you know what? I should’ve told you this _years ago_. Someone should’ve put you in your place. But instead, you’ve just gone unchecked, and become an even bigger jerk. And I’m over it, Gina.”

               Gina looks hurt for a moment, then her face hardens. “Fine, then go. I don’t need you.”

               “Fine,” Amy says, storming off. Jake hops up and follows her.

               Gina’s standing in the kitchen, still not quite sure what just happened, or how to react. She decides to just try and brush it off.

               “Well, that was _crazy_ , right?” she asks the bullpen. “I mean, what’s her deal?”

               “You know, Gina…” Charles says sheepishly. “She kind of had a point… just that you could cool it with the pranks.”

               “Oh, so now you’re on _her_ side? My own weird step-brother?”

               “It’s not that I’m picking sides, I just… I understand where Amy’s coming from,” Charles says before burying his nose in some paperwork. 

               Gina looks over at Rosa, who simply nods at her. So even Rosa thinks Amy’s right. Well, that’s fine. If they like Amy more than her, she doesn’t need them. Not even Jake.

               “Well whatever, goodbye then,” Gina says, walking to her desk. “If no one appreciates me, then that’s fine.”

               “It’s not that we don’t appreciate you, Gina—“ Terry starts.

               “No, I get it, Terry. You don’t enjoy my company. That’s fine. I won’t bother you anymore.” She plops down in her chair and pulls out a magazine, studiously ignoring the rest of the bullpen. That’s fine. Gina’ll be great without them.

               It’s been a week since the cement incident, and Gina’s barely spoken to anyone since. Amy came back a few minutes after with Jake, and didn’t say a word. Gina wonders if Amy’s expecting _her_ to apologize or something, but Gina’s not going to do it. Amy’s the one who burst out at her. Amy’s the one who should apologize.

               Of course, as much as she’d deny it, Gina’s starting to get lonely. She even misses Amy talking about her nerdy stuff. She’d definitely never admit this, but it was almost kind of endearing. 

               Gina takes a breath and steels herself. No, she’s not going to crack. Especially not over Amy Santiago. Except that maybe she cares about Amy than she ever realized…no, but that’s ridiculous. And Gina’s strong. She’s not going to break.

               “Gina,” Charles’ slightly pleading voice breaks through her thoughts. “You’re still at it?”

               “At it?” Gina replies simply, not looking up from her phone.

               “You’re still ignoring us because we agreed with Amy?”

               She looks up. “Oh, that. I almost forgot about that, it all means so little to me… but yes, of course.”

               Charles sighs. “Come on Gina. I know it must’ve hurt to hear all those things about you, but you have to realize, Amy had a point. She wasn’t just saying it because she was upset. You do need to start treating your friends better.”

               Gina makes a face. “Whatever Charles.”

               “Unless you think we’re not your friends,” Charles says, seeming to be getting at something. “Which is fine. I guess you don’t need us. You have plenty of other friends, right?”

               “Exactly.”

               “Well, have fun with them then,” Charles tells her, turning on his foot and leaving. He heads to the breakroom, where Jake and Amy are already sitting at a table. According to Gina’s phone, it’s lunchtime. Which leaves her to eat alone at her desk. Again.

               Maybe Charles was right. Gina’s always thought her pranks and her jokes about Amy were funny, but maybe she was the only one. She tries to think back on them, and she realizes she was usually the only one laughing. Has she been in the wrong the whole time?

               Gina looks at her phone. She may act like she has a lot of friends, but honestly, beyond Jake and the rest of the precinct, she doesn’t have anyone she cares about all that much. This precinct is her family. 

               “God, I am going soft?” Gina mutters to herself. She looks up, and suddenly Rosa’s standing in front of her desk.

               “What was that?”

               “Nothing,” Gina lies. “What do you want? To tell me I should apologize?”

               “No. But do you think you should?”

               “Maybe… maybe I just never realized how this affected you guys?”

               “Maybe,” Rosa agrees, with a nod. 

               Gina sighs. “She was right. I was a jerk. I don’t know the line between playful teasing and bullying, and I don’t know the line for good pranks.”

               “I can tell you that if your idea involved drinking cement, you’ve crossed it.”

               “Good to know,” Gina says. Then she stands up. “I guess I’ve got an apology to make. I never thought I’d miss the little nerd, but I almost do…”

               “Maybe don’t call her a nerd,” Rosa suggests.

               “Right, sorry. I’m gonna need to work on all this.”

               “I’m sure you’ll get it,” Rosa says.

               When they enter the breakroom, Jake, Amy, and Charles all stop their conversation and look at them.

               “Amy, I’m here to say… I’m sorry. I never realized that my jokes were hurting you guys, instead of being funny. I mean, I thought they were pretty funny.” Rosa elbows her. “Right, but no one else did, which was the point. I hurt you, and I made myself hard to be friends with. So I’m sorry, and I promise to be a better friend. No more pranks where I make you drink dangerous substances. And no more mocking you for being a nerd. It’s who you are, and I think I’d actually be pretty sad if I lost that. I like you, Amy. And I’m going to try to be better.

               “And same goes to the rest of you.” She looks at Jake, Rosa, and Charles. She’s going to have to make another speech when the rest of the squad is here, isn’t she? Of course, Scully and Hitchcock never did complain about the cement… they just kept drinking it…

               Jake and Charles are smiling at her proudly, but Amy’s face is blank, giving no indication on how she’s feeling. Slowly, she stands up, and crosses the room, walking towards Gina.

               For a weird second, as Amy gets closer, Gina almost thinks that she’s going to hit her. She has no idea why the thought crosses her mind—except that blank-faced Amy is slightly terrifying—but she flinches anyway as Amy nears. 

               Amy doesn’t hit her though. Instead, she wraps Gina in a tight hug. 

               “Thank you Gina,” Amy says into Gina’s shoulder, her voice slightly muffled. “That means a lot.”

               Gina smiles and returns the hug.

               “Boom!” Charles calls from behind Amy. He’s hugging Jake in excitement, but he quickly lets go and joins Gina and Amy. “I’m so happy that everything’s okay again!”

               Amy laughs, and so does Gina. It feels nice. And Gina senses that she could actually have a good relationship with Amy. She actually sort of enjoyed Amy teaching her Astronomy. Maybe she should ask her to take her to the planetarium some time. Or go stargazing, so Gina can finally name some stars.

               “I am too, Charles,” Amy says brightly.

               “Me too,” Gina replies, and she hugs Amy even tighter.


End file.
